Generally, colored cosmetics are contained in portable cosmetic cases. As an example, a compact comprises a case which has a predetermined shape and contains a solid foundation therein. When a user desires to use the compact, the user applies powder of the solid foundation on his/her face using a powder puff which is provided in the cosmetic case.
However, the above-mentioned solid foundation includes a volatile solvent. If the cosmetic case is not an airtight sealed structure, the volatile solvent gradually evaporates into the atmosphere, so that the foundation may harden.
In addition, such the portable cosmetic case is disadvantageous in that a characteristic of the colored cosmetic contained in the cosmetic case is not secured, because a specific scent of the cosmetic may evaporate into the atmosphere.
In an effort to overcome the problems experienced in the conventional cosmetic cases, compact cosmetic cases with airtight sealed structures have been proposed. However, the conventional compact cosmetic case is problematic in that its structure is complex, and its production costs increase.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the conventional compact cosmetic case with the airtight sealed structure. FIG. 2 is a partially enlarged view of the conventional compact cosmetic case shown by enlarging a portion A of the compact cosmetic case of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional compact cosmetic case with the airtight sealed structure includes a body 1 having an inner casing 2 therein to define a containing space 3 which contains a cosmetic C.M therein. The conventional compact cosmetic case further includes an inner lid 4 which is hinged to the inner casing 2 and has a powder puff seat 5. The inner lid 4 is made of a transparent resin. The conventional compact cosmetic case further includes an outer lid 6 to define a cover of the body 1. The outer lid 6 is hinged to the body 1 at a first side thereof, and a locking unit is provided on the compact cosmetic case at a position around a second side of the outer lid 6 diametrically opposite to the first side so as to lock and unlock the outer lid 6 to and from the body 1, so that the body 1 is open and closed by the outer lid 6.
At this time, to maintain the moisture level and scent of the cosmetic C.M which is contained in the containing space 3 of the body 1, an annular gap 7 is formed between an outside edge of the top of the inner casing 2 and an inside edge of the top of a spacing frame 8 which is provided around the top of the inner casing 2. A rubber gasket 9, which is made of elastic rubber and has a ring shape, is provided in the annular gap 7. A support frame 10 is provided between an inside surface of the spacing frame 8, an outside surface of the inner casing 2 and a lower surface of the rubber seal 9, so that the inner casing 2, the spacing frame 8 and the rubber seal 9 are fabricated to be supported together by the support frame 10. The outer lid 6 has an outer tip 11 on a lower surface thereof around a circle to compress an upper surface of the rubber gasket 9, thus airtightly sealing the containing space 3 of the inner casing 2 from the outside.
To fabricate the airtight sealed structure to accomplish the sealing effect of the inner casing 2 from the outside in the conventional compact cosmetic case, the rubber gasket 9, the spacing frame 8 and the support frame 10 are separately formed and assembled in the body 1 to support the rubber gasket 9 in the body 1. Therefore, the conventional compact cosmetic case is disadvantage in that the consumption of the material of the case is increased, and the manufacturing process is complex, thus increasing the production costs.